A Leal Defensora
by Jane Di
Summary: Sherlock Holmes é um estudante de Hogwarts e, apesar da sua notória fama em desvendar os mais impossíveis mistérios do lugar, ele vem sendo perseguido e difamado pela maioria dos colegas da escola e, sobretudo, por Dolores Umbridge, que aproveita o momento para castigar o aluno da pior maneira possível... No entanto, uma voz defensora surgir quando ele menos espera. Molly Hooper.


Renuncias habituais e nada além de um simples passatempo.

Sherlock, Molly e John no universo de Hogwarts!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _O que o senhor Holmes vem contando é uma mentira obviamente"_ A velha mulher corpulenta gemeu alto para que todos pudessem ouvir, " _uma farsa que durante anos essa escola tem admitido que seus 'feitos' fossem populares demais, no entanto isso acabou por aqui"_ ela continuou, os olhos esbugalhados de uma raiva contida que Sherlock sabia que ela cultivava contra ele.

Serrando seus punhos com toda a força que podia ele apenas encarou o chão enquanto caminhava pelo corredor apinhado de alunos que ouvia as novas ordens da professora. Não era da sua natureza conter-se de tal maneira, no entanto, a constante voz de Mycroft o alertava para esperar o momento certo para agir e, felizmente, poucos notaram que ele passava por ali. Era relativamente fácil ele se camuflar para que ninguém o notasse quando queria.

Alguns cochichavam, outros ficavam em um silencio nervoso, mas ninguém ousava questionar a mulher, afinal de contas, Sherlock estava se provando que não era nada mesmo.

" _Sherlock Holmes não é uma fraude! "_ Um guincho soou atrás da multidão. Sherlock imediatamente parou o passo, seu coração gelou quando reconheceu a voz.

" _Não pode ser! "_ Ele pensou com raiva.

" _Ele descobriu quem foi o assassino de Yoo son Lin e também que Henry Knightnão estava louco quando viu o lobisomem na floresta proibida"_ a garota gritou mais alto. Era Molly Hooper, a quartanista da Lufa-Lufa que, dentre todas as pessoas possíveis, tinha a ousadia de desafiar a professora mais temida da escola e defender a honra de Sherlock Holmes.

"garota estúpida" Sherlock pensou enquanto corria entre as pessoas para chegar até ela, " _garota estúpida e idiota"_ ele pensou com raiva, ele tinha que evitar a todo custo que o pior acontecesse com ela também, Sherlock já tinha muito o que se preocupar nesse momento além de Umbridge ficar espalhando boatos de como ele era uma fraude. Por mais que isso afetasse seu ego, não era o maior dos problemas, não quando James Moryart estava cometendo assassinatos ao redor da Inglaterra e ninguém suspeitava de nada.

" _Oh, o que temos aqui?"_ A professora perguntou, os olhos gordos estreitando em direção a Molly, como uma raposa selvagem finalmente espreita uma nova presa " _qual seu nome garota?"_ ela perguntou em um falso tom de gentileza que fazia os pelos de Sherlock arrepiarem.

"Ho-Hooper, Molly Hooper" ela disse corando intensamente enquanto todos os alunos ali reunidos se viravam para fita-la. Sherlock viu quando ela apertou os punhos magrelos ao lado do corpo e ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça numa tentativa vã de passar mais autoridade do que ela tinha.

" _bem... senhorita Hooper, espero que a senhora esteja ciente do meu aviso de punição a quem contar mentiras como essa..."_ a professora voltou, seu tom frio e agudo para Molly.

" _O que Sherlock diz não é mentira"_ Molly continuou e todos alunos ficaram espantados com ela, ao mesmo tempo o tom rosado da professora começou a passar para algo mais vermelho e uma veia gorda começou a pulsar no seu pequeno pescoço.

" _Você está me desafiando senhorita…"_ ela voltou a falar, numa voz perigosamente aguda, mas Molly a interrompeu, seu olhar agora determinante e duro como nunca tinha visto antes.

" _Sherlock não é..."_ Ela começou a dizer.

" _Cala a boca Molly!"_ Sherlock gritou assim que chegou até ela, ele tinha que impedir Molly de agir estupidamente leal quando algo tão ruim pudesse acontecer por isso.

Todos se viraram em sua direção, olhos atentos, surpresos, mãos sobre boca como se ele fosse um pária, uma doença. Bem, ele estava se acostumando com isso de qualquer jeito. No entanto, foi o olhar de Molly que mais importava.

" _Sherlock..."_ ela falou mais baixo em sua direção, também surpresa por ele está ali.

" _Não fale nada!"_ ele disse e sua voz saiu tão áspera quanto ele gostaria. Ele estava com raiva, mais do que o normal, sobretudo por ela fazer algo tão impensado. Ainda assim, foi com uma pontada de culpa que ele viu os olhos de corça da garota se encherem de lágrimas e seu rosto ficar ainda mais corado.

"O _ra, ora, temos alguém aqui com noção afinal"_ A voz da professora os interrompeu. Virando-se para ela, Sherlock pode ver um brilho de louco prazer dos olhos azuis dela.

" _Você deve aprender com o sr. Holmes, senhorita Hooper, que não deve contar mentiras"_ ela disse e automaticamente as cicatrizes no dorso da mão de Sherlock começaram a arder. Ele duvidava muito que fosse algo relacionado a magia, só era um truque do seu cérebro lembrando da dor que as horas de 'detenção' estavam fazendo. " _Por isso quero que você venha ao meu escritório hoje à noite, para aprender essa lição"_ e então algo frio correu sobre o coração de Sherlock, 'maldição' ele pensou. Aquilo era justamente o que ele tinha tentado evitar.

" _O que você pensa que está fazendo Molly? "_ Ele sibilou com raiva quando a multidão se dispersou, evitando os dois que agora estavam na mira da professora e inquisidora da escola.

Sobre seu olhar, a garota mais nova corou ainda mais, se isso fosse possível, e torceu as mãos nervosas, " _eu estou cansada das pessoas dizerem que você não solucionou todos esses crimes e que não ajudou as pessoas..."_ ela come, e Sherlock ficou surpreso com a real indignação da garota com aquela situação.

" _Eu não pedi para você fazer isso!"_ Ele disse com raiva dela, " _eu não preciso que defendam a minha honra Molly",_ a única coisa que Sherlock precisava naquele momento é se ater aos bons sentimentos de Molly, agora ela também estava naquela droga de situação.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, as lágrimas praticamente transbordando dos olhos castanhos, magoada. " _Você é sempre tão ru-rude Sherlock"_ ela disse a voz apenas um fio " _sinto muito se eu te atrapalhei"_ ela disse quando se virou e correu para longe dele. Olhando seu tão característico rabo de cavalo balançando indo embora, Sherlock sentiu uma pontada de culpa que ele logo tratou de escavar fora. Ele não tinha tempo ou disposição para sentimentos. Outras tarefas tinham prioridade do que qualquer lufa-lufa pequena que conhecia.

" _Descobriu algo? "_ Sherlock perguntou bruscamente quando se sentava ao lado de um quase dormindo John. O garoto loiro deu um sonoro bocejo, ao redor de seus olhos inchados, marcas escuras indicavam que o griffindor mal dormira noite passada.

" _Bom dia pra você também Sherlock"_ ele disse com mal humor. O outro apenas fitou o sem responder. Delicadezas sociais estavam em último lugar na lista de prioridades do menino.

" _E não, não descobrir nada ainda, apenas os mesmos movimentos de sempre, você sabe algumas corujas..."_ John acenou com a mão, a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era falar das últimas doze horas em que ele passou vigiando o céu sob Hogwarts para absolutamente nada.

Sherlock bateu com um punho na mesa fazendo com que as demais pessoas sentadas para o café da manhã se virassem assustadas. Passados quase cinco anos desde que Sherlock nunca obedeceu de fato que as casas não se misturavam, não era mais surpresa os grifinórios encontrarem o revenclaw sentado na mesa deles.

" _Droga, tem que haver algo além de corujas, você vai ter que continuar na vigília..."_ Sherlock começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo bastante irritado.

"Não Sherlock, não mesmo! Já são cinco dias que passo sem dormir direito e ontem eu perdi 20 pontos na aula de feitiço por que o professor me pegou cochilando" ele argumentou e continuou quando viu que Sherlock ia replicar alguma coisa " _além do mais tenho treino hoje também, absolutamente não vou vigiar porcaria nenhuma hoje"_ concluiu sério.

Sherlock soltou sua lista de palavrões. Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior.

" _Talvez Lestrade possa fazer a vigília"_ John ofereceu ao perceber que Sherlock estava perturbado mais do que o normal, o amigo não era tão agitado assim por uma mudança de planos que obviamente não ia dá em nada.

Sherlock apenas bufou em descaso.

" _Qual o problema? "_ John perguntou por fim.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, apenas frisou os lábios, mas quando John pensou que ele não ia ter uma resposta, Sherlock falou " _Molly ganhou uma detenção de_ Umbridge _"_ ele disparou.

" _o que... como assim?"_ O garoto loiro perguntou preocupado, John conhecia Molly desde que ela entrou na escola e mantinha um certo carinho pela lufa-lufa desde então.

" _Molly resolveu dizer em alto e bom som que eu não era uma fraude"_ Sherlock respondeu indignado.

John passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado e depois desalinhando o cabelo já bagunçado, " _bom, pelo menos ela tem coragem não é?! Isso eu realmente não esperava"_ ele comentou pensativo.

" _Coragem? Isso não é coragem John, burrice se é que você quer saber"_ Sherlock replicou frustrado.

John levantou o olhar sério para o amigo, " _qual é Sherlock? Alguém que se preocupa com você e o defende e você está zangado com a garota, por favor! "_ Ele disse cansado.

" _Você me ouviu John? Ela vai ter detenção com aquela maldita bruxa velha"_ disse mais uma vez zangado pela lentidão de John em entender seu ponto.

" _Isso não pode ser tão ruim pode?! Você mesmo disse que apenas ficar lá escrevendo e escrevendo"_ ele argumentou.

" _Claro, apenas escrevendo…"_ Sherlock disse de maneira fria e se levantou, indo embora sem ao menos se despedir do amigo e sem o contradize-lo. Por alguma razão, ele não queria dizer ou contar para ninguém a real detenção que ele passava.

John apenas pegou mais uma fatia de bacon sobre seu prato. Ele estava acostumado demais com Sherlock para se sentir ofendido pela atitude do garoto ravenclaw.

O dia passou rapidamente, as aulas, estudos, os colegas que cada vez mais o desprezavam e/ou tinham medo, nada disso de fato o incomodava, no entanto o peso frio dentro de Sherlock (relegado para um canto escuro de seu palácio mental) só aumentou quando entrou no escritório da professora para a detenção, pontualmente.

A mulher mais velha já se encontrava ali e com uma expressão maníaca no rosto o saudou e o conjurou uma cadeira e folhas para ele. Com 10 dias naquela rotina sua mão estava apenas latejando de dor, mas já dormente. A pinicação e ardor continuava lá, mas seu próprio cérebro já tinha sido trabalhado o suficiente para afugentar a dor que o exercício causava.

A sua preocupação estava em outra coisa, ou melhor, em outra pessoa. Enquanto escrevia o mantra " _não devo contar mentiras"_ no papel e as feridas se abriam no dorso da mão, sua mente pensava em mil e uma possibilidade para que Molly escapasse dali. No entanto, foi infrutífero, em qualquer situação ela também acabaria machucada.

Quando ele pensava que talvez (de uma maneira impossível) a detenção de Molly tinha sido revogada, a garota bateu timidamente na porta do escritório e entrou. Sherlock percebeu que Molly não tinha lhe lançado um olhar sequer, ela ainda estava com raiva dele pela maneira que ele a tinha tratado de manhã cedo.

Com as devidas instruções de Umbridge ela se sentou em uma cadeira conjurada para ela ao seu lado.

Sherlock não perdeu o olhar doentio da professora ao passar a pena tinteiro amaldiçoada para Molly segurar.

" _Agora senhorita Hooper, você vai escrever 'não devo contar mentiras' no pergaminho a sua frente"_ ela disse com um sorriso estreito.

" _Sim senhora"_ Molly respondeu desconfiada e então ela começou e, com um gemido de surpresa ela largou a pena com tivesse sentido choque, " _mas o que..."_ ela perguntou esfregando a mão direita com força.

" _Algum problema senhorita Hooper?"_ Umbridge perguntou com um divertimento doentio e tudo o que Sherlock queria naquele momento era que Molly pudesse ler seus pensamentos para que não disse nada de errado, pois dependendo de sua reação a punição só iria aumentar.

Aparentemente assim o fez, jogando um olhar da professora para Sherlock, a menina selou os lábios estreitos e voltou a escrever no pergaminho. Sherlock ainda pode ouvir dois ou três gemidos de Molly enquanto sua pele era rasgada com a pena, mas a pequena garota não falou mais nada e com um sorriso presunçoso a professores assentiu como se tivesse ganho a guerra.

Poucos minutos depois Sherlock foi finalmente dispensado, mas Molly não.

" _Algum problema Holmes?"_ Dolores Umbridge perguntou quando Sherlock parou hesitante na porta olhando para a figura pequena de Molly sentada de costas para ele.

" _Não, não senhora"_ Ele disse friamente e saiu antes que arranjasse mais problema para si mesmo, ou pior, para Molly.

Já devia ser mais de meia noite. Não havia mais estudantes pelos corredores, ainda sim, Sherlock se esgueirou até um armário de limpeza mais próximo e esperou. Passou assim mais três horas. Ele firmemente aguardou, apertando em torno de si sua capa e esfregando suas mãos do frio intenso da madrugada.

Incontáveis minutos depois ela veio. Andando rapidamente na escuridão do castelo a pequena figura mal se deu conta que tinha se trombado com Sherlock até que ele a puxou para perto de si, tampando a boca dela com sua própria mão, assim a arrastou para o armário onde estavam.

" _Sher..."_ ela guinchou assustada

" _Sshir"_ ele disse baixo, a última coisa que precisavam era que alguns dos espiões de Dolores os descobrissem.

Ele percebeu então que ela estava tremendo e lágrimas reprimidas brilhavam sob seus olhos assustados e cansados.

Aquela imagem assumiu a dor no seu coração em que ele tinha posto de lado durante todo o dia, por quer por mais que ele negasse, por mais que tentasse se auto convencer a preocupação com Molly varreu tudo o que ele sentia para o lado.

" _Molly"_ ele a puxou para um abraço apertado. A figurar _petit_ da lufa-lufa o abraçou de volta finalmente soltando as lágrimas suprimidas.

"Aquela mulher... Sherlock, eu não sabia" ela disse entre soluços "ela estava machucando você esse tempo todo?!" E Sherlock não se surpreendeu em como Molly sempre transformou tudo para se preocupar com ele, mesmo sendo ela a vítima no momento.

Ele afagou mais um momento a menina, esperando os soluços diminuírem e depois a guiou para a sala precisa e fazendo os movimentos que sempre fazia quando precisava de certas coisas a porta se abriu para revelar o laboratório particular de Sherlock e o refúgio que sempre usava quando precisava pensar em algum problema sério. O que ele tinha feito muito ultimamente.

A colocando gentilmente sobre algumas almofadas ele trouxe a porção que usava para aliviar a dor na mão.

Molly deu um suspiro de alívio quando a mão desceu sobre a solução. Sua pele não estava tão machucada quanto a dele, mas as marcas ainda estavam lá no dorso recém rasgado e Sherlock sentiu que o ódio contra Dolores Umbridge aumentou em níveis absurdos.

" _Isso é Essência de Tentáculos de Murtisco?"_ Molly perguntou com os olhos fechados. Garota inteligente.

" _Sim, apenas relaxe um pouco que a dor vai aliviar mais"_ ele disse.

" _Sherlock, eu... eu sinto muito por hoje"_ ela disse desviando os olhos dos dele e parecendo sinceramente envergonhada, " _eu só estou tão cansadas das pessoas, todas elas, fingindo que o que você fez foi mentira, é tão injusto! " e apesar do seu estado, ela parecia feroz._

Sherlock apenas a fitou por um momento. Os fios soltos do rabo de cavalo bagunçado caindo intermitente sobre o rosto cansado, a sua feição delicada e aquele nariz de duende. Sentindo um embolo em seu estomago, intimamente ele se assustou por não saber definir o que estava acontecendo em sua própria mente.

" _Tudo bem Molly"_ ele disse por fim passando a palma da mão gentilmente sobre a bochecha corada da garota, os olhos de corça o fitando em surpresa, com uma pergunta, mas que ela não tinha a coragem de fazer e nem ele de responder.

Sherlock fez com que Molly se aconchegasse nele e ela adormeceu em seus braços. Ouvindo a respiração suave da pequena garota Lufa-Lufa, ele não dormiu, no entanto, por um momento em meses, ele percebeu sentiu como se finalmente estivesse descansando.

Quando ela acordou, já quase amanhecendo, Sherlock confidenciou que ele iria morrer e que ele iria precisar da ajudar dela para tanto.

Sem hesitação, seus olhos castanhos encontrando o gelo do seu próprio, ela perguntou " _do que você precisa? "_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, talvez eu não seja boa em fazer Sherlloly em AU, mas eu amo esse casal como bruxos em Hogwarts e não canso de ler fanfics assim3  
De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
